Romance and Regrets
by FlamingoOnFire
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. One night 2D discovers Noodle's talking to someone else, and his jealousy gets the best of him. People make bad decisions when jealous. Rated T for language. Discontinued.
1. New Feeling

**A/N: This is my first Gorillaz fanfic. My first fanfic ever, actually. I've had a few ideas before, but never really got around to writing them. I don't have a name for it yet, so bear with me. Anyway, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

Murdoc stormed nosily out of the lift. "Bloody zombies broke through tha wall an' destroyed our studio! All our recording equipment is ruined!" Russel rolled his head back and groaned. "Aw, man. What is this, the third time it's happened?"

Murdoc nodded feverishly before pulling out a cigarette, lighting it, and storming out of the room. 2D spoke up, pulling out of his absent-minded trance. "Well, this is actually kinda good."

Russel cocked an eyebrow. "Boy, I know you ain't all there, but this is bad. We need our equipment! You musta popped one too many pain pills."

2D shook his head defensively. "I mean, this finally gives us a break. Lord knows we need it."

Russel shrugged in agreement. "Guess you're right. Any of ya'll hungry?" he asked, heaving himself off the chair he'd been sitting in.

"You're always hungry!" Murdoc shouted from another room.

Turning to face the general direction of the voice, Russel hollered "Muds, you're lucky I haven't eaten YOU yet!" He turned back to 2D and Noodle. "'D, do ya want anything?"

2D tapped his chin with his finger a few times, thinking. "Uh…hang on a sec." he said, before fishing out a nearly empty bottle of pain killers from his hoodie pocket. He held the bottle close to his face and squinted his eyes. "Take one pill every four hours, or as needed…do not drive or operate machinery…take on an empty stomach…nope, nothin' for me. Bottle says no!" 2D said, smiling his goofy toothless smile and holding out the bottle.

"You would think that by now, you'd know everything there is to know about your pills." Russel shook his head slightly before shifting his attention to Noodle. "Noods, anything for you?"

"No, thanks. I get self-conscious when I'm the only one eating." She anwered, blushing slightly.

"Okay, then. Lemme know if ya'll change your mind." With a wave, Russel turned and left for the kitchen.

Noodle flopped down on the couch she'd been sitting on, while 2D tilted his head a bit. "Luv?" Noodle propped herself up on her elbow. "Yeah?"

"D'ya fink tha' I'm…well…stupid?"

Noodle sat up, staring at him. "No. Why do you think that?" 2D looked down and began fidgeting with his hands. "Well…yew hear what Murdoc and Russ say ta me. I may 'ave gotten hit in the head wit a car…twice…but tha' don't mean I'm stupid."

Noodle climbed off the couch, dragged a yellow bean bag chair next to the blue one 2D was sitting on, sat down and crossed her legs. "2D, I'm not going to lie. You're doped up on pain pills a lot, so obviously you may come across as, well, not the brightest bulb. But they haven't seen you when you're not on them. They don't know you." She smiled warmly at him, and 2D smiled back. "I do. We've been best friends since you signed for me and opened my FedEx box. We saw each other first. We share a bond that Russell and Murdoc can't even begin to fathom. I've seen you act goofy when high, stupid when drunk, slow when on pain pills. But, most importantly, I've seen you completely, 100% sober. You're absolutely brilliant." Noodle reached over and rustled 2D's spiky blue hair.

"Thanks, luv. Yew always know how ta' make me feel betta."

Noodle reached behind her back slowly, grinning mischievously. "I'm not sure if this will, though."

2D's expression changed from comforted to confused. "Luv, wot are yew do—" he was cut off by a pillow whacking him in the face. "'ey! No fair! I wasn' ready!" He exclaimed, while Noodle laughed. "All's fair in love and war!" she scrambled to her feet, and barely dodged the pillow 2D had hurled back at her. "Yew lil' punk! I'ma get yew!"

Noodle stuck out her tongue. "I'm smaller and faster. You're never going to catch me!" she turned to run, but instead she smacked into Russel's large belly. 2D began to laugh hysterically, while Russel caught Noodle before she hit the floor. His belly had caused her to bounce back, and she would've cracked her head on the ground if not for Russ.

"Baby girl, are you alright?" he asked, concern written all over his face. Russel was always like Noodle's big brother; looking out for her, taking care of her. Like she was his blood sister, not a tiny Japanese guitarist that showed up at the front door of Kong Studios one day all those years ago.

"Yes, I'm fine." Noodle answered, slightly dazed. Russel glared over at 2D. "Dammit, 'D! You could've really hurt her!" he shouted over Noodle's head. 2D flinched back, and Noodle turned to look at him in time to see it.

"You're going to seriously hurt her one day! Don't you realize how little she is? Look at her!" Russel continued to yell, before Noodle interrupted.

"It's not his fault! I hit him in the face with a pillow first! Don't yell at him!" Her heart rate accelerated, her face heated up, and she felt this…protection over 2D. It wasn't the normal kind; it was something she'd never felt before. Noodle knitted her eyebrows together, confused. Russel and Murdoc had yelled at 2D for years, multiple times a day. Why was this time different? Seeing 2D flinch back, looking helpless and scared, filled Noodle with this strange feeling. Like she never wanted any harm to come to him ever again. Like she only wanted to see his toothless smile, and his eyes shine with happiness. Noodle shook Russel's hands off her shoulders and pushed past him.

"Baby girl?" "Luv?" she heard Russel and 2D call after her at the same time. Shrugging absentmindedly, she mumbled "I have to…feed Mike real fast…"

"I fed him this morning!" Russel called after her. "Uh-huh…" She said, making her way to the lift and down the hall to her room. In the safety of her room, Noodle collapsed face down on her bed. "What in the world was that?" she asked, her voice muffled.

She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the paper lanterns Russel had bought her in an attempt to make her feel more at home. Noodle sighed, and wished Mike was with her. She'd feel less crazy talking to a monkey than to herself. Glancing around, her eyes landed on a light blue Tamagotchi Murdoc had given her as a birthday gift last year. "_You're neva' too old ta' push buttons on a piece of plastic, yea?_"

Murdoc had horrible hygiene, always swore, was a huge pervert, and drank and smoke as often as possible. But Noodle still cared about him. Sure, he only kept her around at first because she had insane guitar skills, but she knew he'd grown attached to her, even if he rarely showed it. All four members of the band were like family. Except Noodle and 2D. They had something much more special. Noodle squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force all of this away. What happened downstairs was nothing. Absolutely nothing. She kept repeating that in her head, trying to convince herself she just wanted her best friend to be safe. Nothing more.

Downstairs, 2D was staring at the lift, worried. "'ey Russ, wot d'ya fink all tha' was about?" Russel shrugged. "I dunno, man. Maybe it's…well, you know…her 'time'." 2D looked at him quizzically. "Wot time?" Russel shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable. "Her, uh, girl time. Y'know, her time of the month."

2D's brain slowly began to understand, and his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh! Ew! Russ!" He shook his head frantically, his blue hair a blur. Russel shrugged and put his hands up defensively. "You asked!" 2D squeezed his eyes shut. "Yea, but…eww!"

Russel sighed. "'D, calm down. I'm sure it's hard enough for her to go through it every month without another girl to talk to about it. She doesn't need to freaking out about it."

2D opened his eyes and tipped his head back. "Yea, yew're righ'. But, she's neva acted like this before. It has to be summfink else." Russel scratched his stomach. "Well, Murdoc is wit a lotta girls. Maybe he knows." 2D shrugged. "Maybe."

"Yo Muds! Get yo' ass down here!" After some loud stumbling and a long string of curse words, Murdoc stumbled into the room, wearing nothing but his underwear and clutching a half-empty bottle of beer. Scratching his stomach lazily, he slumped down on a recliner. "Wot the fuck's so bloody important?" Russel jerked his head toward the lift. "Noods was acting funny earlier, and me and 'D can't figure out why."

Murdoc chugged the rest of his beer and threw the empty bottle over his shoulder. "Funny 'ow? Funny like ha-ha, or funny as in pissed off? If it's pissed off funny, maybe you two blokes oughta shut yer traps for a while. Yew're both pretty annoying. 'specially you, Face Ache."

Russel sighed."Muds, don't go pickin' a fight with 'D. This is serious. I'm worried." Murdoc rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she's fine. Just bein' a teenager."

"Muds, this is about my baby girl. I don't fuck around when it comes to her. You know that." Murdoc groaned. "Fine. Wot happened?" 2D spoke up then. "She hit me wit' a pillow, got up, an' I threw it back at 'er. She ran inta' Russ, he yelled at me, then Noodle yelled at 'im. Then she said she had ta' feed Mike an' left."

Murdoc actually looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "'ave either of you though' 'bout, oh, y'know, goin' up an' talkin' ta' 'er?" 2D and Russel exchanged a quick look, before Russel answered. "Well...no." Murdoc groaned again. "I expected that from Dullard ova' there, but not you, Russ." Russel slumped his shoulders. "I'll go talk to her, then." 2D stood up. "Why don' yew let me go? Yew're like a big ol' teddy bear ta' 'er. But I'm 'er best friend."

Russel nodded slightly in agreement before mumbling something about a sandwich and leaving the room. 2D half-ran to the lift, and bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet while he waited for it to reach Noodle's floor. Stopping a few feet from her door, he smiled fondly at the sign she had tacked up on it. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped when he heard a voice inside. Curious, he pressed an ear to the door.

**It sucks typing out Murdoc/2D's accents. But at least I've got all these other fics on here to help. And yeah, I know, the whole Noodle-suddenly-realizing-she-loves-2D thing is overdone and blah blah blah, but whatever. It's my fic, and I can do what I want with it. Anyway, it's past midnight, and I'm too tired to type any more out. Chapter 2 will be up either tomorrow night or Monday afternoon. And hey, while you're here, why not move your little arrow over and click 'review'? Feedback would make me pretty happy.**


	2. Broken Noses and ERS

**A/N: As promised, here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Noodle groaned in frustration for the millionth time. "Nothing makes sense. There was nothing different about today than yesterday, the day before, or the day before that. Russ is like my big brother. Murdoc is…well, Murdoc. And 2D is my best friend. That's all. I mean, even if I did…love him…how would I know? I've only been around three men in my whole life! How am I supposed to know what it feels like to love someone? But I'm almost twenty now. And 2D's what, thirty one? That's insane! But, they do say age is just a number…and we _are_ a lot alike…I can be myself around him…"

Noodle fell silent for a minute, before rolling over onto her stomach, burying her face in a pillow and screaming. After a few seconds of that, she flopped back onto her back and sighed.

"I give up. Maybe…today's the day I realize that I…love 2D." She giggled and blushed. "Now that I think back on all our years together…" Noodle closed her eyes and let the memories wash over her.

_2D looked stupid, and he knew it. "I can't do it!" he dropped his chopsticks, laughing. _

"_You can! You can!" Noodle encouraged, picking up his chopsticks and shoving them back into his hand. "Watch. I'll demonstrate again!" she said, with mock annoyance. _

_2D watched carefully as Noodle picked up her pair and moved them up and down. Open and close. 2D tried to copy, but his chopsticks slipped from in between his fingers and clattered to the floor._

"_Stupid pieces of wood!" his face heated up in embarrassment. _

_Noodle laughed and picked them up. "Don't worry about it. We'll try again tomorrow."_

_2D glared at the chopsticks in mock anger. "I'll master yew tomorrow!"_

Noodle was never in a bad mood when she was with him. It wasn't possible. Her eyes scanned the walls of her room. Pictures were taped up everywhere. Pictures of Japan, her favorite musicians, things fans had made for and sent her, and, of course, pictures of her and her band mates. Not surprisingly, the majority of them were of her and 2D. She hopped off her bed, and walked over to get a closer look. They both looked so happy. Could that happiness go from a friendship to…love?

"Now comes the tricky part. Hiding all this. I'd rather love 2D in secret than tell him and risk our friendship." Noodle sat back down on her bed and sighed.

2D's eyes were wide, his heart was racing, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Did that really just happen? Did Noodle just confess that she loved him? He had slid down the door and was sitting against it. 2D ran his hands through his hair, and his brain registered four emotions at once: disbelief, fear, relief and excitement. There was no way Noodle had just told him – unknowingly – that she loved him. He never thought she would ever feel that way about him. But what if she got too uncomfortable and stopped hanging around him? Maybe now he could tell her that he loves her, too. Maybe they could finally be together! 2D smiled to himself. It would be completely legal now, too. He had had feelings for Noodle for quite a few years, but never acted on them for fear of rejection, and that she was a minor back then. But she's nineteen now! A year over the legal age limit. 2D shook his head back and forth a few times, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Why did I come up 'ere in tha' first place?" he tapped his chin with his finger a few times. "Oh yea! Ta' see wha's wrong wit' Noodle. But now tha' I know wha's 'wrong', wot do I do?" 2D's black eyes went vacant as his mind's gears attempted to turn and think. He was pulled out of his trance by the sound of Russell's heavy footsteps coming down the hall. 2D jumped to his feet as Russel came into view.

"Shit, 'D. Have you been zoning out this whole time?" Russel gave him a disapproving look.

"No, no! I 'avent!" 2D held up his hands defensively.

Russel cocked an eyebrow, muttered "I'ma have to take away his pills…" pushed past 2D and knocked on Noodle's door.

"Baby girl? You okay? It's me and 'D, and we're worried about you."

Noodle's eyes snapped open. 2D? Outside her door? She quickly jumped off her bed and ran to the door, her hand on the knob. Heart pounding, Noodle wiped any traces of worry off her face and replaced it with a smile. Taking a deep breath, She threw open the door.

"Hey. What's up?"

Russel looked at Noodle suspiciously. "You alright?"

Noodle nodded, a bit too enthusiastically. "Absolutely fine. Why?"

"You were acting pretty weird downstairs."

Noodle waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, that. Sorry. My mind was somewhere else, but I got it all sorted out now."

Her exterior seemed laid-back and chill, but she was going insane on the inside. Did 2D hear anything? What about Russel? If Murdoc found out, he would tease her about it for the rest of forever. Her heart rate was through the roof. She'd been watching 2D out of the corner of her eye, and noticed that he was looking everywhere but at her. That was unusual. He normally would've been checking her over, asking if anything hurt, asking all sorts of questions. But he was dead quiet. Were his cheeks pink?

Russel noticed Noodle starting at 2D with a confused look on her face, and 2D not even giving her a glance. "Yo, 'D, you okay?"

2D quickly looked at Russel. "Yea, I'm fine. Why do yew ask?"

"You seem out of it. And not in the normal way." Russel looked from Noodle to 2D a few times. "First Noods acts odd, then she's fine. Then you act fine, now you're odd. The hell's wrong with you two? Are you guys fightin' or somethin'?"

2D forced out a laugh. "Russ, 'ave me an' my lil' luv eva' fough'?"

Russel didn't even have to pause to think about it. "Naw. But hey, baby girl, you oughta come back downstairs. Muds is worried, even though the stubborn ol' bastard won't show it."

Noodle rocked back on her heels. "Sure. I'll be down in about two minutes. I just have to talk to 'D for a minute."

Russel shrugged. "Hurry up." He turned and left down the hallway.

The second Noodle heard the lift doors close, she turned to 2D. "You're lying. What's wrong?"

2D finally made eye contact with her. "Nothin'. I promise." He smiled, but it wasn't a big one. Not even close to reassuring.

2D reached up and brushed Noodle's violet hair out of her warm emerald eyes. "Jus' worried 'bout yew, luv."

Noodle glanced down and shook her hair back in front of her eyes, trying to hide her blush.

"Yew're special ta' me. Yew know tha'?"

Noodle nodded meekly. "Yes. And you're quite special to me, as well." She snaked her arms around 2D's waist and clung to him tightly.

2D's heart raced, and he knew she could feel it. He returned her hug, and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. He always did that, but upon realizing her feelings for him, it meant much more to Noodle now than it did yesterday.

Back downstairs, everything was back to normal. Well, everything except Noodle being in love with 2D. The band mates were broken up into three groups: Murdoc, sitting in a recliner in the far corner with a beer and a nudie magazine, Russel trying out a new recipe in the kitchen, and Noodle and 2D huddled together next to the tv, looking at 2D's vast collection of zombie films.

"'ow 'bout this one?" 2D asked, holding up Dawn Of The Dead.

Laughing, Noodle took it from him. "No, 'D. We've seen that one at least a dozen times!"

2D gave Noodle his best puppy dog face, knowing she couldn't resist. Not only could she not resist, it also unleashed a flurry of butterflies in her stomach and made her heart stop. Noodle's blush didn't go unnoticed. 2D's heart, much like Noodle's, skipped a beat. Why did she have to be so damn cute? 2D realized his expression had gone from one of mock pleading, to one of awe. He blinked a few times, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Uh…" he looked back at the pile of DVD's, and blindly stuck his hand in the pile and pulled one out. "Wot 'bout this one?" he asked, hoping for Noodle's approval.

Taking it, she flipped it over and read the summary on the back. "Sure. I haven't seen it."

2D smiled his toothless smile. The butterflies in Noodle's stomach kicked into overdrive, and she turned away from him. Thankfully, the DVD player was sitting right behind her, so she had a reason to turn away. Opening the case and popping out the disc, Noodle turned the DVD player on. She hit the 'eject' button, and gently placed the disc on the pop-out holder when it came out. She pressed the 'eject' button again, sending the disc holder and the DVD reeling back into the square silver box. Noodle skipped through the movie previews, and hit 'Play movie' when the title screen finally appeared. 2D got up and headed for a ratty, but still comfortable, couch. Noodle trailed not far behind him. 2D sat down and stretched out his long limbs, and laughed when he saw Noodle glaring at it. She always hated the couch, no matter how comfortable it was. It wasn't Asian friendly. So Noodle, being Asian _and_ the shortest of the Gorillaz, always had to jump up and climb onto it. She crouched a bit, before launching herself up and grabbing onto a cushion. She pulled herself up, and settled against the back of the couch.

2D laughed. "D'ya need a stepping stool, luv?"

"No!" Noodle smacked him on the chest with the back of her hand.

2D continued to giggle to himself during the opening scenes, which mainly consisted of moans escaping the mouths of decaying corpses, which were chasing screaming people who kept falling down and didn't know how to fight back.

It was a typical zombie film; but one Noodle had not seen, and she didn't exactly laugh at zombies the way the blue haired man sitting next to her did.

About halfway through, Noodle had covered her face with her hands, and was peeking out from between her index and middle fingers. Nothing could be seen on the screen except a decaying green man with torn clothes, a blood stained face, and a wild look in his eyes slowly making his way toward the viewer.

2D leaned over to Noodle and whispered "Looks a bit like Murdoc, yea?"

Noodle just managed to nod her head absently, eyes still glued to the screen. Murdoc, still in the room, stumbled up from his chair and made his way drunkenly to the couch. His long green fingers wrapped around 2D's neck, as Murdoc attempted to yell out a death threat, but a drunken mumbled slur came out instead. 2D began to choke and sputter, and Noodle turned to see green fingers strangling 2D, and heard a low moaning. Terrified, Noodle screamed and scrambled off the couch, tripping over herself and landing hard on her elbow, forgetting how high the couch was to her.

"No! No, zombie! Go away!" She ignored the stinging she felt on her arm, and the wet warmth that was forming around it. Noodle squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the 'zombie', and hurled the first thing her hand landed on in the direction of the moaning and choking sounds.

"Bloody 'ell!"

Noodle slowly opened her eyes to see a stunned 2D, and Murdoc standing behind him, clutching his nose, from which blood was flowing freely from.

"I think yeh broke me fuckin' nose!"

Noodle visibly shrank back slightly. Yes, she was a master of martial arts, but that didn't mean she liked hurting people. Even though she'd had impulses in the past to punch Murdoc, she never would. But, she had to admit, she did feel a bit smug for breaking his nose, because he'd been choking 2D. Even though she – and everyone else – knew Murdoc would never kill 2D. At least, not on purpose. Murdoc needed 2D; he was the Gorillaz' vocalist, their main image, their main sex appeal. Murdoc would never do anything that would hurt his success.

Russel thudded into the room, hearing all the commotion. "The hell happened?" He asked, seeing Noodle on the floor, 2D's stunned face, and Murdoc clutching his nose. His hands and chin were covered in blood, and streams were steadily dripping off his chin and making a puddle on the floor.

"Noodle thought I was a damn zombie an' chucked a fuckin' remote at me!"

No one was surprised that Noodle could do so much damage with just a hunk of plastic. What with her being a super solider and all.

"Damnit." Russel said under his breath as he crossed the room and yanked Murdoc's hands away from his face, resulting in him spitting out a slew of insults and curse words.

"Yeah, definitely busted." Russel sighed. "We ain't got anything here to treat that. We gotta get you down to the ER."

Murdoc groaned; he hated hospitals. "I don' wanna!"

Russel shrugged. "Alright. They might be able to do somethin' that would make your nose look less fucked up."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. His nose had been broken eight – well, nine now – times. It couldn't get much worse.

Russel sighed. "Oh, yeah. I heard they just hired a few new nurses. Young, too. No older than thirty."

Murdoc smiled devilishly. "Did they? Well, maybe a trip down ta' the hospital ain' such a bad idea."

Russel laughed and clapped a hand on Murdoc's back. "Get your shit together and we'll go. 'D, Noods, you guys comin'?"

Noodle jumped up. "Of course!" her conscious kicked in, and she felt horrible for what she had done. Of course she was going to go with them.

"'D? What about you?"

2D blinked. "Wot? Oh, yea, I'm comin'."

Noodle eyed him. Something was off. She mentally shrugged. She figured it was most likely that she'd been violent. 2D was always against violence, which was why he never fought back against Murdoc when he would hit the poor brain damaged man. Well, that, and Murdoc could probably snap 2D in half, being the scrawny man he was.

2D stood and glanced around for the keys to the Geep. "Everyone ready?" he asked, spotting them on a nearby table and snatching them up.

"No, hang on." Noodle dashed up to her room, and fished her wallet out of a drawer in her dresser. Never being the girly type, Noodle didn't carry a purse. She tucked the wallet into her back pocket, and snatched her phone off her bed as she walked by it on her way out of the room. She tucked it safely into her front pocket with one hand, and closed the door to her bedroom with the other. Jogging back down the hall, she saw the boys standing in the lift, Russel holding the door open for her. Noodle stepped inside and thanked him as he released the doors, which closed with a faint 'ding'.

**Ta-da! There you guys go. I know it may seem like a slow start, but patience is key.  
Be awesome and review? You'll get a smiley face next to your name in my book if you do.**


	3. Texts and Cigarettes

**A/N: It's 9:35am, I lost an entire night of sleep writing this, and my stomach hurts. You guys better love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

The four of them sat in the waiting room of the ER, waiting for Murdoc's name to be called. Each of them were being gawked at by the various people who made up the 2am Thursday night ER waiting room. Noodle supposed they did look a bit odd to anyone who'd never seen, nor heard of, the Gorillaz. A small Japanese girl with purple hair whose bangs curtained her eyes, a tall, stick-like man with spiky blue hair and black eyes, a Satanist with green skin and two different colored eyes, and a very large black man with white eyes. You certainly didn't see that every day, especially all together.

"Erm…Mr. Niccals?" A small brunette with too-thick glasses called out from behind the counter. Murdoc stood, one hand still holding his nose, and stumbled over. "'bout bloody time." He mumbled, while the mousey-looking girl stared up at him. "We, uh, have a room for you now, but unfortunately, only one of your, um, friends are allowed back with you at a time."

Murdoc groaned. "'ey lards!" "Yea?" Russel called, not wanting to get out of his chair. It was hard enough for him to get in it. "I wan' yeh ta' come back wit' me."

Russel cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" Murdoc rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ain' it obvious? Yeh're big an' black. No one will botha me wit' yeh aroun'."

"What about the new nurses?"

He shrugged. "If they look anything like four-eyes here," he said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to the girl sitting behind the counter, "they ain' worth it." The girl's nostrils flared in anger, and her eyebrows knitted together. "Excuse me, sir. I'm four feet away. I can hear you." Murdoc shrugged. "Yeh say that like I care. Now abou' tha' room?" Her eyes turned into slits as she glared at him, before finally pointing to the right. "Room 402. Please, _do_ hesitate to call if you need anything." He tried to snort, but instead clutched his nose harder and yelled out a string of profanities.

Russel heaved himself off the chair, sighing. Before leaving to join Murdoc, he turned to 2D and Noodle. "I'll come out when he's all settled in. Ya'll gonna be alright?" 2D laughed. "Yew know we will be, Russ. Now hurry before Murdoc gets 'imself inta' more trouble." Russel nodded slightly, and left.

Noodle tipped her head back. "How long do you think he'll be in the hospital?" 2D shrugged. "Dunno. Wot time is it?" he asked, glancing around and not seeing any clocks on the walls. She picked her head back up and dug into her pocket, pulled out her phone, and flipped it open. "It's…oh?" He glanced at her. "Wot?" Noodle closed her phone and gripped it between her hands. "Nothing." She smiled tightly. "Luv?" He asked, in a slightly worried tone.

"It's 2:38" she guessed blindly. "Oh…" He answered skeptically. He looked at her a few seconds longer before closing his eyes and sighing. Noodle's eyes never left her cell phone. However, due to her bangs covering them, 2D couldn't see her eyes unless he or Noodle moved them. His eyes opened again when he heard soft clicking sounds. Curious, he looked around, before realizing the sound was coming from his direct left. It was Noodle, with her phone open, and…texting? She never did that. "Noods?"

Her head snapped up, and she smiled slightly. "Yes?"

"Yew're textin'." She glanced down, pressed a button, and snapped her phone shut. "Not anymore." 2D had been watching her screen, and noticed the message was oddly long, but she'd hit "send" before he could actually read any of it. "Yew neva' text." She shrugged a bit. "You don't know everything I do and don't do." She mocked, sticking out her tongue. 2D smiled widely. Acting odd or not, she was always so adorable, and his heart sped up.

Noodle giggled. "Goodness, 'D. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous." This actually surprised him. He wasn't the jealous type. At least, he didn't think so. Until she brought it up. Now that he thought about it, he was, actually, a bit jealous. There they were, just him and Noodle, and she'd rather text someone than talk to him. Didn't she just confess her love for him a few hours ago? He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He shoved his hand into his pocket, and withdrew a big transparent orange bottle, with a white lid and a white label wrapped around it. He swiftly twisted the cap off, dumped a few painkillers into his palm, and popped them into his mouth. He swallowed and closed the bottle at the same time. He shoved the bottle back in his pocket, closed his eyes, and tipped his head back. During all this, he heard three sounds: clicking, silence, and a quiet vibration. Over and over. Who was Noodle texting? And at this hour? 2D heard rustling from Noodle, and opened his eyes. "Luv, anythin' wrong?"

Noodle beamed. "Nope. Nothing at all." He picked his head up and scanned her hands. "Where's yer phone?" She wiggled a bit in her seat and leaned to the left, exposing her back pocket, which she patted. "Right here." "Done textin'?" She nodded. "Yes." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against 2D's arm, causing them both to blush. Noodle had definitely become bolder now that she knew her feelings. She figured she'd be shy. But, of course, she was completely relaxed around him. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Noodle remembered her injured elbow; it hit the armrest between her and 2D, and she hissed out in pain. 2D's head turned in her direction, alarmed. "Luv? Wot's wrong? Wot hurts?"

Noodle pulled up the right sleeve of her shirt, revealing a blood-stained forearm and a badly scraped elbow. "Damnit!" she cursed under her breath. She'd been so caught up in Murdoc and texting that she'd completely forgotten when her elbow and the floor became good friends back in Kong. 2D's eyes widened and he gasped. "Luv! Yer elbow! We need ta' fix it!" She laughed. "'D, it's okay. It's stopped bleeding, apparently. My arm just needs to be rinsed off, and my elbow needs a little Neosporin and a good bandage." 2D shook his head slightly. "No! Yew're broken!" Noodle laughed again and stood up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the little girl's room to wash up."

Noodle had been too busy laughing when she stood to hear the clatter of her phone falling out of her back pocket and landing on the hard plastic chair. "Luv!" 2D called. She was halfway across the room and waved her hand. "Give me fifteen minutes!" she called back.

2D slumped against the seat. She knew how he worried. He closed his eyes, but only for a few seconds. A loud plastic-on-plastic vibration made him snap open his eyes, which immediately darted to the seat next to him. It was Noodle's phone, vibrating and lighting up. 2D reached over and picked it up, looking at the outer screen. "NEW TXT MSG" was in big bold letters. His curiosity got the better of him, and he flipped open Noodle's little phone. The screen gave him two options: "View later", or "View now". Hesitating for only a second, he selected "View now". The message was from Ben, and read:

"I can't wait any longer"

2D's eyebrows knitted together. Wait for what? How long had he been waiting? Most importantly, who the hell was Ben? 2D glanced up. No sign of noodle. Curious and slightly irritated, he did something he normally wouldn't have done. He invaded Noodle's privacy, and read all her texts. He scrolled all the way to the bottom of list in the inbox, and read the first message. Then he read the bottom – and first sent – outbox message, and read the conversation.

Ben: What are you doing?  
Noodle: I'm in the ER. I accidentally broke my friend's nose, and he's getting it taken care of.  
Ben: Oh. You still wanna come over tomorrow night?  
Noodle. Of course! I miss you.  
Ben: What about 2D?  
Noodle: Don't worry. He has no idea.  
Ben: You're tricky.  
Noodle: I know. Good thing I'm a good liar, too.  
Ben: Yea. You sure he won't find out?  
Noodle: Have some faith in me, Ben. You're hurting my ego.  
Ben: Sorry. Just paranoid.  
Noodle: He won't find out about us. I don't like lying to him, but it's necessary.  
Ben: Will you ever tell him?  
Noodle: Eventually. I'll have to.  
Ben: When?  
Noodle: Not for a while. After we're done.  
Ben: You're not gonna tell the others, are you?  
Noodle: No way.  
Ben: Promise?  
Noodle: Promise.  
Ben: And you'll for sure come tomorrow?  
Noodle: Yes. Just calm down and wait.  
Ben: K.

2D felt a number of emotions: rejection, fear, anger, betrayal. She'd admitted her love for him hours ago, and now she was texting this…Ben? The conversation looked extremely suspicious. It she lied about saying she 'loved' 2D, what else was she lying about? How the hell could she do something like this to him? What was he to her? A convenience, because he was always around? Was she going to pretend she had feelings for him, use him, then go back to her precious Ben at the end of the day? He didn't notice he was crying until he saw tears steadily landing on Noodle's phone. He wiped the screen against the sleeve, drying it off. He snapped it shut and put it back on her seat. He wiped the tears off his face, and blinked hard a few times. He prayed his nose wasn't red and his eyes weren't bloodshot. When his vision was completely unblurred, he saw a head with an unmistakable shade of purple hair headed straight toward him. He lowered his head; his vision blurred again, tears of hurt threatening to fall, and he bit his lip to resist screaming at the girl he was in love with. Noodle plopped down on her chair, making an odd squeaking sound as she sat on her phone. "Oh, did my phone fall out of my pocket?"

2D simply nodded. She reached underneath her with one hand to retrieve it. She pressed a button on the side of the phone, the outer screen lighting up. "Damn, it's only 2:50…" sighing, she fidgeted and tucked her phone back into her pocket. 2D stood up abruptly, startling her. "'D? Where are you going?"

"Smoke." He answered coldly, half-running outside. Noodle only stared after him. What on earth was that about? Concerned, she got up and pushed her way past a group of loud, drunken teenagers who'd just stumbled in. The automatic door opened, and a gust of cold air rushed in and hit her in the face, ruffling her hair. Smoothing it back into place, she looked for 2D. A few more steps, and the unmistakable smell of his favorite brand of cigarettes hit her.

"2D?" she called. It was dark outside, except for a few scattered light posts throughout the parking lot. She squinted, scanning. "'D?" she called out again. She smelled him, but she couldn't see him. Sighing, she turned around, startled to see a floating red-ish orange dot. She blinked, and realized it was the cherry of a cigarette. Smiling, Noodle walked over to it. No one else would be outside of the ER at three in the morning smoking except for 2D and Murdoc, and the latter was inside currently being treated for a busted nose.

"You blend in pretty well out here in the shadows." Neither 2D nor Noodle could see each other very well, but Noodle felt around and leaned back against the wall when her fingers grazed the rough rocky texture. Staring at the cherry of 2D's cigarette, she got curious. "Mind if I have one?" He was silent for a moment. "Wot?" "Cigarette. I'd like to try one."

He glared, even though he knew she couldn't see. "Why? Yew've always 'ated 'em." She shrugged. "I want to try something new." 2D snorted. "Yea, yew're inta' tryin' new things now, huh?" Noodle pushed herself off the wall. "2D, what's the matter with you?" He took a long drag, and Noodle watched the cherry dance as he brought it to his lips, watched it burn brighter when he inhaled, and watched it dim again when he brought it back down. "Nothin'."

She sighed. "You are a horrible liar, Stuart. Now tell me what's wrong." No matter the tone, Noodle's voice always made his heart speed up and gave him butterflies. "Yew really wanna see wot it's like ta' smoke?" He asked after a few seconds. She nodded. "Yeah. I do."

He didn't move at first, but then he took another long drag, but didn't exhale. He dropped his cigarette, grabbed Noodle's arms, brought his face dangerously close to hers, and exhaled. She inhaled the smoke, only coughing a couple times. She felt light headed, but she knew it wasn't from the smoke. Her eyes were watching 2D's lips, or rather, what she could see of them. She raised herself up on her tip toes, and tipped her head back a bit.

2D froze. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Noodle melted his heart, made him blush, gave him butterflies and messed with his heart rate. And here she stood, her face inches from his, and obviously wanting a kiss. 2D bent down slightly, his chapped lips meeting her soft, innocent ones. Noodle's entire world disappeared, and all she could focus on was the blue haired man in front of her. Stuart Pot. Her eyes had closed, and she relaxed into his arms, which he had wrapped around her shoulders. It wasn't a deep kiss, and lasted no more than ten seconds. When 2D broke the kiss, Noodle was surprised at how heavily she was breathing, and how badly she wanted more. She looked down shyly, before 2D pulled her in for a hug. Noodle wrapped her arms around his waist, listening to his heartbeat, the speed of it matching hers. The two stayed like that for several moments, 2D's cheek resting on the top of Noodle's head, and Noodle listening to 2D's heart. Neither of them cared that their first kiss was outside a hospital at three in the morning.

Noodle took a breath to say something, but was interrupted by the sudden vibration of her phone in her pocket. She sighed, and unwound one arm from 2D's waist. She dug out her phone, and flipped it open. 2D could see Noodle's face in the light of her phone; she rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "Wot is it?" 2D asked, letting go of her. Noodle shook her head before shutting her phone. "Nothing. Just a text." "From?" "No one concerning you." She teased. "Same person as earlier?" "Maybe."

2D grabbed her wrist and unwound it from his waist, glaring. Wordlessly, he turned and walked back inside. Noodle stared at his retreating form, not sure how to feel. She looked back down at her phone, opened it, and scrolled through her contacts until she found Ben's name. She pressed the green button that would call him, and held the phone tightly to her ear, anxiously waiting for him to pick up.

**Yes. Texting and cell phones. Because I'm cool like that. But really, I chose it because Gorillaz don't live in 1869. Why wouldn't they have phones and whatnot? I mean, damn. It's 2010. Get with the program. So basically I tried to make it modern. And because I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Remember: A review gets you a smiley face next to your name!**


	4. Yew okay?

**A/N: I finally have a name for this! My ipod was on shuffle the other day, and From First To Last's song Regrets And Romance came on, and I was like "That's a perfect title!" but I switched the words around. I like them better this way.**

**And I'm so sorry about the lack of chapters these past few days! I haven't been feeling well. But I do now, so enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.**

Back inside, 2D took his original seat. He hung his head and closed his eyes, anger and hurt coursing through his veins. He felt heavy footsteps coming his way, and didn't need to lift his head or open his eyes to know it was Russel. No one else walked like that. Russel grunted, trying to fit himself into a seat next to 2D. "'ow's 'e doin'?" "Nearly punched a nurse before they gave him morphine. So pretty much normal."

"Why?"

Russel sighed. "I guess having someone forcibly add pressure and move around your broken nose tends to hurt some people. And said person tends to lash out violently." 2D half-laughed, picturing it. "Did 'ey say 'ow long until 'e can go 'ome?" Russel shrugged. "About two days or so. His nose is broken, but it's seen a whole lot worse." 2D smiled a bit at the memory of how severely Russel had busted up Murdoc's nose when he caught him and Paula doing the nasty in the bathroom.

Russel glanced around, a confused look on his face. "Where's Noods?" 2D's smile vanished, and he scowled. "Outside." Russel's eyes widened. "Why the hell is she out there by herself?" He shrugged. "She can take care of 'erself, an' then some. Yew know tha'." Russel glared daggers. "Yea, of course I know. But she's. My. Baby. Girl." 2D picked up his head, returning his stare. "She's all grow' up now. She doesn' need 'er daddy Russ ta' be breathin' down 'er neck all tha' time."

He wasn't sure if he was defending Noodle, or if he was trying to piss off Russel, who'd wiggled his way out of his seat. He stared down at 2D. "I'm goin' outside to make sure she's alright." He shrugged. "Do wha' yew want." Russel stared at him for a few seconds longer, before making his way outside, nearly running through the automatic glass doors in his impatience.

Noodle circled around the hospital, before finding a dimly lit corner in a flowerbed and taking a seat in it, leaning against the wall and pulling her legs up to her chin. Ben hadn't answered; she was alone emotionally. 2D had run out on her, which drained her emotionally enough as it was. Then Ben, who she was relying on to answer and calm her down, hadn't answered. She buried her face in her knees, fighting back tears. "Why is this happening?" she whispered, talking to the flowers. "I'm a good person. I deserve to be comforted, don't I? At least a little bit…" she bit her lip and held her breath, afraid if she moved wrong, she would begin to cry. And if that happened, she doubted she'd be able to stop anytime soon.

She heard crunching; someone was walking over the bark that was covering the flowerbed. It grew louder, and Noodle balled up her fists. She wasn't in the mood to fight anyone. But the voice caught her off guard. "Baby girl?"

Noodle let her breath out. "Russel." A few more steps closer, and she could feel his presence only a few feet away. He crouched down, and stroked her hair. "What's wrong?" She released her teeth's grip on her lower lip, and lifted her head. "Nothing. It was just a bit crowded in there. I needed to breathe." He sighed. "You sure you're alright?" She smiled. "Yes. Why are you out here?" "You weren't inside, and I got worried. You know I like to know where you are."

Noodle stretched out her legs. "I know. I'm sorry." "You wanna come on back inside?" She hesitated for a minute. "Is 2D mad?" Russel gave her a puzzled look. "Should he be?" She looked down. "No, I just…he was acting weird earlier." Russel shook his head. "He probably ran outta pills or something." She shrugged. "Probably."

He helped her up, and she brushed bark off herself. All the way back to the ER waiting room, Russel kept his arm around her shoulders, trying to be comforting. But she could only remember when 2D had his arms in the exact same place, kissing her. She cast her gaze downward on the way back, watching her feet. She saw the flowerbeds slowly fade away, and were replaced by grass. She watched the grass slowly melt into concrete, and eventually saw the rubber black rectangle in front of the ER automatic door come into view. She looked ahead of her again, and saw that 2D wasn't in the seat he was in earlier that night. In fact, he wasn't in any seat.

"Where's 'D?" She asked, knowing that Russel wouldn't know either. He dropped his arm from around her, and walked up to the same brunette behind the counter who already hated Murdoc, not even knowing him for three minutes. "Excuse me, miss? Me and my friend here were wondering if you've seen our other friend." He didn't bother describing 2D; he was sure she remembered him. How could she forget a blue haired man with black eyes?

"Oh, he went back to see your other friend." She slit her eyes again, obviously not wanting to say Murdoc's name. "Can you tell us which room it is?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear me earlier? Only one person back there at a time." Noodle shook her bangs out of her eyes, in a vain attempt to look somewhat intimidating, and stared at the girl. "Oh, you have the prettiest eyes! I love them!" the brunette smiled sweetly at her. This only irritated Noodle more; she needed to see 2D, and this girl was annoying her.

She grit her teeth. "I need to see Murdoc now." The girl nodded. "You can. After your other friend gets out." Russel cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, you're right. We won't bother you again." He smiled, and the brunette smiled back, a bit smug. "It's quite alright."

He turned and walked back towards their seats, and Noodle followed, staring at him in disbelief. "Russel, what the hell?" He ignored her. "What's she doing now?" She looked over her shoulder; the girl was talking to someone who'd just walked in, asking him his name, his address, what hurt. The usual ER check-in questions.

"She's talking to some guy." Russel smiled before turning around and picking her up, and throwing her over his shoulder. "Russel! Put me down!" "Be quiet, baby girl." Noodle pouted, but obeyed. Russel ran past the girl, who leaned over the counter. "Sir! One at a time!" she called, much too late. Russel had already turned a corner. Once out of sight, he set Noodle back down. "That was a bad example, Noodle girl. Don't do that. Always listen to authority." But Noodle wasn't listening; she was already walking down the hall, looking at the room numbers. "It's 402." Russel had caught up with her; it'd only taken him a few steps.

They walked down the hall until they reached the end, where Noodle looked up at the directory hanging on the wall. But Russel had already turned to the right and began walking. She followed, jogging to catch up. She still trailed behind him a bit, and followed him into a room on the left.

Inside, Murdoc was mumbling something unintelligible. Noodle giggled quietly when she caught sight of the giant bag of morphine hanging on a stand next to him, which was slowly but steadily dripping into a small tube that was connected to an IV that was placed firmly into a vein on Murdoc's arm.

Russel walked over to his bedside. "Hey, Muds." Murdoc simply grumbled in response. "I got Noods with me." he said, gesturing with his hand. Murdoc's eyes followed, and landed on little Noodle, still standing in the doorway. He tried to lift a hand, presumably to wave, but he could only raise it a few inches before it flopped back down onto his bed.

The curtain was partly drawn around him, and Noodle noticed a pair of feet clad with old tattered Converse. Her breath caught; it was 2D. "C'mon in, baby girl." Russel smiled, and she took a few small steps into the room. 2D poked his head out from the side of the curtain, and smiled. "Don' be shy. It's jus' Murdoc. Drugged up like 'ell, bu' still 'im."

Noodle furrowed her brow. He was certainly in a better mood. She took a deep breath before walking into the room and behind the curtain. She was standing next to 2D now, and he smiled up at her goofily. "'ey, luv." She arched a brow. It was a useless action; her hair had fallen back over her eyes when Russel threw her over his shoulder. "Hey."

2D patted an old red chair next to his. "Don' jus' stand there. Make yerself comfy." She sat down, eyeing him the whole time. "Yew doin' okay now?" "I've always been doing okay. You're the one who freaked out and ran away from me." He laughed. "I was…worried 'bout Murdoc 'ere. Though' I'd see if Russ would change places wit' me for a while so I could come an' see 'im." Noodle didn't believe him for a second. Really, 2D worried about Murdoc? Extremely unlikely.

His smile slowly faded. "'ow are yew an' Russ back 'ere? The girl said one at a time." She shrugged. "I was kidnapped." 2D's eyebrows scrunched together. "Wot?" She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Russel picked me up and ran past the nurse." "Russ! Wot are yew teaching my lil' luv?" Russel shrugged. "Nothin'. I didn't teach her anythin'. I just picked her up." 2D laughed again.

Noodle tilted her head to the side, confused. He was acting like it was only hours ago, before they had to come to the hospital. She badly wanted to shrug it off and ignore it, but she couldn't. Something wasn't right. What would cause him to go off like that, then go back and pretend nothing happened?

She sighed, and glanced over at Murdoc's drugged up form. He wasn't mumbling now. Or moving, for that matter. If it wasn't for the beeping of his heart monitor, Noodle would've thought he died. Russel noticed her stare, and laughed. "Just knocked out. He'll be fine in a few hours." He glanced up at a small, round clock on the wall above Murdoc's head. "Holy shit, it's almost 5am. You guys wanna go? Murdoc'll be fine here by himself for a while."

2D stretched out his arms. "Yea, le's go. I'm tired as 'ell." He stood up and arched his back, popping it. Noodle hopped up, and rolled her shoulders around a few times. Russel headed for the door followed by 2D, and Noodle trailed after him.

She stared at his back the whole trip back to the Geep. The hell was wrong with him? Russel climbed into the driver's seat, 2D in the passenger, and she had the backseat all to herself. She stretched out, and laid down. She folded her arms behind her head, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she saw her ceiling, and her paper lanterns. What the hell? She sat up quickly, and brought her hand up to her head almost instantly; the fast movement made her light headed. "'ey, luv. Yew alright?" Her head snapped to the left. 2D was sitting on a chair next to her bed, an elbow on his knee, and his chin resting in his hand.

"Yew okay?" Noodle rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled. "Good. Yew fell asleep pretty fas' on tha' ride 'ome." She blushed. "Sorry." He shook his head. "Don' be. I got ta carry yew all way up 'ere, and tuck yew in." Her blush only deepened. He'd put her to bed?

He noticed her blush, and if he didn't know any better, he would've thought he swallowed about a thousand live butterflies. He watched as she began fidgeting with her blanket. "Yew sure yer alright?" She smiled. "Yes, 'D. I'm sure."

He smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Jus' wanna make sure."

"I'm okay. Don't worry. It's been a long day for you, too. Go to bed." She didn't mention that her little heart might give out from beating too fast if he stayed, watching her sleep. He sat back, reassured. "If yew insist, me lady." He stood up and gave a slight bow, before leaving her room, throwing a smile at her over his shoulder as he closed to door.

**Fun fact: There was a lemon-type thing at the end of this. But I took out, out of embarrassment. This was the chapter I was going to introduce Ben or something, but I got distracted, and my train of thought changed. But I promise, the next chapter will be long and Ben-filled. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't really like that name anymore. Too late now. So yeah. There you guys go. Review? :D**


	5. Ben

**A/N: I finally have my head cleared of all those sexy thoughts that were clouding the storyline in the previous chapter. I made sure this chapter's long, to explain the things I neglected.**

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

Noodle spent the next few hours doing nothing but curling up under her blankets and staring at her little Hello Kitty alarm clock. At about 12:45am, she crawled out of her bed, and lazily pulled out some clean clothes from her dresser. Dressing quickly, she gave herself a once-over in her mirror before shrugging. She didn't need to dress special, just decent; it was only Ben. She tied on her shoes and shoved some pillows under her blankets, hoping it would pass as her if someone were to peek in. She slowly opened her door, and peeking down the hall. No sign of life. She tip-toed out, shutting her door behind her as quietly as possible. She made her way down the hallway and down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Noodle sighed with relief when she reached the front door, making her way outside without a sound.

She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to the front gates; she hated those damn zombies, and if any of them stirred because of her presence, they would definitely wake up 2D and Russell. If they caught her sneaking out…well, Murdoc would probably need to place an ad in the paper again for another guitarist. She cringed as the gates slowly squeaked open, running through them the second they were open enough for her to fit her little body through. Noodle scanned the area outside of Kong Studios a few times, worried. Ben had told her 1am; it was 1:15 now. She blinked hard at the sudden brightness of two headlights flashing twice. Smiling widely, she jogged her way over to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"You're late!" Noodle crossed her arms, staring at the figure in the driver's seat. There was no moon tonight, only Ben's silhouette visible.

"Sorry." A deep voice apologized. "It's kinda hard to drive with your headlights off."

"It's okay. This feels like a movie, the boy picking up the girl, who had to sneak out to see him."

Ben spoke again. "If this were a movie, we wouldn't need to sneak around."

Noodle leaned over and gave him a tight hug. "True. Let's get going. We don't have much time."

Ben turned on the car and backed out into the street, while Noodle poked at the radio. "All the DJ's around here suck. Why does no station play any good music at this time of night?"

Ben laughed. "Probably because no one's awake to hear them."

Noodle sighed before spinning the tuning dial once lazily. The station was a weather channel, and Noodle sat back in her seat. "It's better than any of that other crap on right now." Ben nodded slightly in agreement. "So you ready for tonight?"

Noodle beamed. "Of course! I've been looking forward to this for days!"

"Good. We still need some practice, but nothing we can't finish in a few more days."

"I gotta thank you again, Ben. I don't know how I could've done this without you."

He reached over and rustled the small girl's hair. "No problem. I really don't see why you want my help, though. You're a good enough singer as it is."

Noodle shrugged. "I want to be as good as I can. I really want to impress and surprise 2D."

Ben smiled. "Did you finally finish the song you were writing for him?"

"No, not yet. So far it's a bit cheesy and cliché, but it definitely tells my feelings for him."

"Do you think he feels the same way about you?"

Noodle blushed. "I think so. You have no idea what happened earlier."

"Fill me in! You know I like details."

They spent the rest of the ride to Ben's house with Noodle re-telling the story, and Ben making comments every other sentence.

They finally reached Ben's house, and climbed out of his car and onto the dark driveway. "Noodle, I swear if you trip again, you're going to have to walk back."

"Well, damn! Maybe you should get a porch light or something!"

They made their way into Ben's house and his living room laughing, mainly at Noodle's expense. Ben spent the next few hours teaching Noodle, giving her tips and constructive criticism here and there. Noodle leaned her head back on his couch. "What time is it?"

Ben pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch. "Almost six am."

Noodle snapped her head up, eyes wide. "Holy shit, I need to get back. Russel gets up at seven."

"Explain to me again why Russel can't know?"

Noodle rolled her eyes. "Because. Russel might snap 2D in half if he finds out how I feel about him. And you know Murdoc can't keep a secret."

"But they'll find out after you sing to 2D."

Noodle shrugged. "Maybe. I just need 2D to know."

"Then get up. We gotta get you home." He heaved himself off the couch, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair, a strand or two falling over one of his dark blue eyes. He towered over the already short Noodle, reaching nearly 6'5".

Noodle lazily slid off the couch. "Sure."

They climbed back into Ben's little car, and drove back to Kong, with Noodle poking at the radio again, still not liking any of the stations. Ben clicked off his headlights when Kong came into view, his tires crunching noisily on the gravel in front of the gates as he pulled up. He sighed and looked over at Noodle. "This is where you get off."

Noodle smiled, and reached over and hugged him. "Thanks again." He hugged her back and laughed. "Sure thing. Same time tomorrow?" Noodle released Ben and put her hand on the door handle. "Okay. But, I lost my phone. So I don't have any way to get ahold of you until then."

"You can't use someone else's phone?"

Noodle shrugged. "I'd rather not risk it. I don't want anyone to find out."

Ben rolled his eyes. "I think you're more paranoid about this than I am."

Noodle laughed and pulled on the handle, and pushed the door open. "Probably. See you tomorrow night."

"Don't get caught sneaking back in."

"You sound like a mom." Noodle teased, before getting out and shutting the door.

She stood and watched as Ben backed away, turning his headlights back on and leaving. Once he was out of sight, Noodle opened the gates and ran back to Kong, her eyes scanning the ground for any traces of zombies. She reached the front door, her hand on the knob, and glanced back over her shoulder before twisting the knob and pushing the door open. She slipped in and shut the door, and tip-toed her way to the stairs. Once safely there, she ran up them, taking them two at a time. She peeked her head around the corner of her hallway, making sure it was clear. It was dead quiet, and she jogged down it to her room. Once inside, Noodle sighed with relief and undressed, pulling on an old pair of pajamas.

Scratching her head, she climbed onto her bed, pulling back the covers and yanking out her pillows from underneath them. She re-adjusted her pillows and snuggled under her covers, which she pulled up to her chin. Noodle smiled; it wouldn't be much longer until she was ready.

Two quiet raps on her door made Noodle open her eyes, and she sighed. She was just getting comfortable. She shrugged and rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes again. Whoever it was would come back later. Three knocks came this time, louder. Noodle groaned loudly before throwing her blankets off and swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She hopped down, and trudged over to her door. She threw it open, scowling.

"What?"

It was 2D, tapping his fingers together nervously, his face full of guilt. "S-sorry if I woke yew."

Noodle's scowl melted away. "No, it's okay. You, uh, wanna come in?"

She opened her door wider and stepped back, gesturing. 2D paused, before stepping inside. Noodle shut her door, and walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She patted a spot next to her. 2D rocked back on his heels, still looking guilty.

"'D, come sit down. You're acting like I have rabies or something."

He smiled weakly, before walking over and sitting a couple feet away from her. "Listen, Noodle. I need ta' apologize for the way I acted yesterday." He wasn't looking at her; his eyes were focused on his feet.

"At the hospital, or on my bed?"

2D shook his head slightly. "The hospital. I was jus'…I dunno."

"Just what?"

"Well…jealous, I guess."

Noodle's eyes widened. She'd never heard of him being jealous. Not even when he was with Paula. "What on earth were you jealous of?"

2D fidgeted with his hands, still not looking at her. "Uh…whoever yew were textin' earlier." He didn't want to say Ben; then she'd know he read her messages.

Her laugh caught him off guard. He was certain she'd be mad at him. "'D, you have absolutely no reason to be jealous of that!"

"B-but…yew were talkin' to…whoever it was instea' of talkin' ta' me…"

Noodle smiled and scooted closer to him, closing the gap between them. She reached over and held one of 2D's hands between both of hers. Surprised, he looked over at her. "Yer not mad?"

Noodle shrugged. "A bit irritated that you were acting like a jackass," he lowered his eyes at this comment. "but not at you. I could never be mad at you."

He looked back up at her, greeted by her emerald eyes. She'd shaken her hair out of them; she wanted him to know that she truly forgave him. 2D's heart stopped for a few seconds at the sight of her eyes. He wasn't expecting them.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned over slowly, watching Noodle's lips. Her breath caught, suddenly nervous. They were only inches apart when Russel's booming voice was heard on the other sound of the door. "Breakfast's ready, Noodle girl. Rise and shine!"

Noodle shut her eyes and sighed. "Okay! I'll be down in a few minutes."

She hung her head. Besides that movement, neither of them moved until Russel's footsteps faded away. 2D flopped down on the bed, and he groaned in frustration. Noodle layed down next to him, propped up on her elbow. "C'mon. I'm hungry." she smiled slightly, and 2D's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes ma'am." 2D raised his hand and saluted.

Noodle rolled off her bed and stretched, while 2D sat up and pushed himself off her bed. He half-jogged to her door, and held it open. "Ladies first." He winked at her as she passed him, and she reached up and touched her cheek to make sure she didn't need a fire extinguisher.

Downstairs, the kitchen was filled with the smells of French toast, bacon, and eggs. Russel had made close to 30, Noodle guessed. He always made sure there was more than enough to go around. Noodle and 2D took their seats, listening to Russel humming out some random tune. Noodle played with the string-tie on her pajama bottoms while 2D watched Russel scramble eggs. Soon, all three of them were seated with plates in front of them, almost over flowing with food.

"Don't you feel at least a little bad about making all this, and Murdoc not being here to enjoy any of it?" Noodle asked, poking at her eggs.

Russel laughed. "Naw. Besides, I always make big breakfasts. You know as well as I do he ain't missin' anything." Shrugging in agreement, she stuffed her mouth with a forkful of French toast.

"Oh, baby girl, I found this in the Geep earlier." Russel tossed Noodle her phone, which she failed to catch, and it flew past her and landed on the floor with a clatter.

"Hmmph erruh upppf!" She complained, voice muffled by syrup-soaked toast. She glared at him, and he just laughed.

Mentally, she sighed with relief. She hadn't lost it after all. And she didn't miss 2D's expression. She struggled to swallow, and chased the syrupy mess in her mouth with a few gulps from her glass of milk.

"Ain't yew gonna pick it up?" 2D asked, eyeing her phone on the floor.

Noodle waved her hand dismissively. "Nah. I don't need it right now."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw 2D smile slightly. He _was_ still jealous. Russel spoke up then, excited about a new recipe he'd found. Both Noodle and 2D finished before he was done talking; he wouldn't shut up once he started talking about food.

"Russ," 2D groaned, lolling his head back. "Yew've been talkin' fer ages!"

Russel glared at him, before picking up his and Noodle's empty glasses and plates. "Fine. You can make your own damn dinner, then."

2D's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "Yew know I can' cook! I'll eitha' burn down the kitchen or starve!"

Russel shrugged, his back to 2D as he rinsed off the dishes. "Ain't my fault."

Noodle giggled. They always fought like this. "How about I take you out, then? We haven't eaten out in forever." she suggested, while the butterflies that were dormant in 2D's stomach awoke and started attacking his stomach. "Y-yea. Sounds good."

Smiling widely, she nodded. "It's a date, then."

**Finally, Ben's identity is revealed! To be honest, though, when I first started writing this it was going to be completely different with him. But at the last minute, aka this chapter, I decided to change it, which is why the text conversation and the one that Noodle and Ben had face-to-face doesn't really match up. Gist-wise, it does. I got lazy and didn't really describe Ben in much detail, but I will. What do you guys think?**


End file.
